In accordance with the trend towards miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic devices, a printed circuit board including an embedded electronic component, such as a semiconductor device or the like, has recently been developed.
The electronic component is mounted inside the printed circuit board and a build-up layer is formed to electrically connect the electronic component, thereby enabling further miniaturization and higher densification.
In the printed circuit board in which the electronic component is embedded, heat generated by the electronic component is radiated through a via serving as an interlayer signal path. Heat generated by a circuit pattern and heat generated by the driving of the electronic component are limited to only being radiated through the via. The heat may cause problems, including a reduction in the service life of the electronic component and degradations in the performance thereof.
To solve the above problems, a heat radiating member may be embedded inside a printed circuit board in a manner similar to an electronic component, and thus, heat may be more easily radiated.
The heat radiating member may be formed of a conductive material having high thermal conductivity, and may be embedded inside a substrate in a manner similar to an electronic component. While the heat radiating member is embedded inside the substrate, spaces in the vicinity of the heat radiating member are filled with an insulating resin.
When the different materials constituting the heat radiating member and the resin are not properly bonded, delamination may occur at an interface between the heat radiating member and the resin. Delamination between the heat radiating member and the resin may reduce the reliability of the printed circuit board in which the heat radiating member is embedded.
Thus, there is ongoing research into a heat radiating member that has excellent heat radiation characteristics and improved adhesion with the resin.